The key that leads to Scream City!
by MochaMii
Summary: I got us into this mess all because of some stupid bet, that my pride couldn't shot down. I took the stupid key my aunt keeps around her neck and now, Kankri and I might be executed, Porrim and Kanaya are somewhere lost in the city, and the guy I started to develop feelings for has to kill me, all because of my last name and what happened a long time ago. Screw me right?
1. Chapter 1

**The key that leads to Scream City!**

"_Dad, why are we always running?" _a little boy with pale skin and glowing red eyes asked me. Another slightly taller than him nodded at the question. Already growing tired of sitting around here in the small cabin.

_Running away from death._

"_Because I feel like we should all see the world!" _I said to him, trying my best to not look nervous at all. Within seconds both frowns turned into a wide smiles, all signs of worry leaving them.

_Smooth as always, good job Vantas. _

My sons along with the rest of my beloved family, have been cursed. I have to protect them, our last name which was once the most noblest of all names. Is now down in the dirt, buried under ground, _to fucking die_.

I need to protect them, _so we have to run_. All thanks to that fucking bitch, she is the reason why we look like mutants. Why our name was brought to shame.

If your eyes are to ever have to misfortune to land on us, you will know right off the skull that these two boy are in fact my sons.

We all have snowy white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Don't be fooled by our appearances though, just because that bitch placed a fucking curse on us, doesn't mean we can't fight for ourselves.

We are currently located in a cabin, somewhere far off into the woods. Like I said we are hiding, and the people that are supposedly looking for us are lazy fucking asswipes.

Your majesty you must be one dumb bitch to kill off our bloodline.

Her imperial Condescension, is the one looking for us. I was one of her most loyal guards. Fuck I was so comfy with her, I would discreetly flirt with her. Unfortunately, someone had spread a rumor about me trying to start a revolution behind the Condescension back.

It is true, I'm not going to lie, but for fucks sake! CAN ANY OF THESE ASSHOLES KEEP THEIR FUCKING MOUTHS SHUT. Or better yet, instead of telling some random asshole about the revolution, make sure they aren't a FUCKING SPY.

I let out an angry sigh, and look around the cabin.

The cabin is rather big, and is located far off into the distant area of the woods. The front door has a magic lock on it, and the window is covered with a thick black curtain. Once you walk in to the cabin, inside it will look normal, with the couch on the right wall and a few carpets on the floor, along with a nice cozy fireplace.

I did say there was a magic lock right? The magic lock leads to a different world, one where our children will be able to live a happy life, they will be safer on that side then here. It inly opens with a skeleton key, I'm not sure who made it, but I was given two as a child. Dolorosa and I have only have access to the lock, only holding the two main keys. Kanaya and her older sister Porrim have been with us for a long time, her mother has taken care of me when I was a small child.

On the 'other side' it leads to a big house, Dolorosa and I built it out of magic. Dolorosa, of course, has designed the interior of the house. It looks really nice, only a Mariam would think it isn't as good as the other one thinks.

Dolorosa is, well a vampire, and her two daughters, Porrim and Kanaya are to be kept out of sight from the villages, they seem to have a thing for killing vampires. They are still young, Dolorosa has a lot things to teach those two before they become fully mature. While my sons, are being hunted by over grown psychotic, steroid pumped, Juggalo's.

There is a reason why we have this curse. White hair, with red eyes, and pale skin, you see the Juggalo's are fucking stupid when it comes to killing, as long as they kill something they're happy. Her Imperialist, wanted us to stand out in the most oblivious of ways. So with a whirl of her fucking fork, everyone with the last name and bloodline in the Vantas family is now fucking cursed.

Karkat, thankfully, was still a baby. So the change didn't hurt him that much, not as much as Kankri and I. Kankri was only 5 when it happened, and I was 30. Kankri couldn't move, I thought he was paralyzed for a while, until he got up on two feet and fought back some tears whispering, "I'm alright."

Kankri, loves to talk and Karkat seems to hate to listen to him, the girls have become their best friends, and just like Dolorosa was with me, I know they will protect them.

The cabin holds my weapons, a pair of sickles, and Dolorosa I think she hides hers. She carries a chainsaw, which does frighten me at times. Not as much as when she raises her hand to slap me for being crude.

The boys and I, are sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Dolorosa and her girls are somewhere down the hall, in one of the many rooms. I made them hot chocolate, they are rather cold, and I must keep them in the best health. For if the Sub-juggulators come they will be ready to run.

"Hey dad…" Karkat's voice sounded distant, and really soft, hopefully he isn't sick. I hummed in response, "Why is the skull thingy blinking?" I looked over and time slowed, my heart stopped.

As he finished her sentence, a loud scream came from the security skull. The main purpose of it was, so it can alert us if an intruder comes by.

And how close the intruder is, the louder the skull gets.

Fear enveloped me, and my heart seemed to have stopped. I grabbed Kankri and Karkat, and ran to the back, their hot coffee spilling on the floor. Just as Dolorosa was heading to the living area, a loud crash came from the front door.

_Fuck_

I quickly handed them to Dolorosa, "Dolo! You know what to do, take them to the other world!" I told her, Dolorosa's face showed pure fear, and agony, "No!" she told me, I shoved her down the hall to the last room of the hallway, if we weren't about to be killed she would have already kicked my ass. I opened the door and removed the rug hiding the secret outage, I got down on my knees and hurriedly brought the key to the lock and with a click it opened. "Dad?" came the soft reply from Karkat, I think he might be sick.

'_No time for that dipshit!' _I thought.

I looked into both of my sons eyes and smiled, I quickly brought up floor board. "Whose first?" I asked, a feeling of courage went through me.

Porrim and Kanaya stepped first, holding each other's hands, they jumped down the passage with a squeal of joy.

Kankri looked terrified, and Karkat looked well scared. Dolorosa won't put them down, already in her protective mother stance. I hugged both of them, as they started to cry, "Kankri, take care of Karkat, you need to teach him to be brave and strong, Karkat _listen to Kankri._" I told them. I gave Dolorosa a peck on the cheek, I then heard loud stomping throughout the cabinet "the weapons are there, I trust you _mom_. You never let me down, and I'm glad to have you here, thank you."

I then went over to the wall and knocked on the wall, a piece of wood moved up and I grabbed my sickles.

Damn I'm going to his this house. "Love you boys, Dolo look out for a man that goes by the name 'Crabdad'." And with that she jumped down the dark passage, before the floor board closed I quickly threw my key down there.

I hear a honk, and got ready to fight, the door then flew off the wall by a strong force known as the Grand Highblood.

He gave me a sadistic grin, who knew your best friend could ever betray you? Well, I guess I did some betraying too.

"Hey MOTHERFUCKER." God why does he always have to yell. I glared at him, he always did love to fight me. Now he has to chance to take it further, I smile at him and he only growls.

"Hey brother, you got some balls to be STEPPING UP AGAINST THE HIGHEST MOTHERFUCKER HERE." He told me, this is only a trick. I'm already used to his stupid intimidation tactics.

I shook my head a small smile on my lips, "what are you SMILING ABOUT MOTHERFUCKER?" he's annoyed now.

"Nothing really, just how long it takes you to realize this is only an illusion." I told him, and I know I'm fucking with the wrong guy here, might as well have some fun.

He frowned, at me. He then raised his club and swung fast at me, I quickly dodged his attack. His sadistic grin came back onto his features, "Ain't no illusion here, brother, ONLY A OTHERFUCKING LIAR."

I stepped away from one of his attacks a bit too slow. He struck me in my right side, I think he might have hit a rib or two.

I looked down at the floor board, I have to fight.

For my life.

For my name.

But most importantly for my boys.

The Vantas family has always been good at keeping secrets, the skeleton key being one of our top secrets. I only hope my boys aren't stupid when they're older and don't misuse the key.

I took in a deep breath, getting ready for Grand's next attack.

_For my boys. _

**Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh god why? Ugh I do not know, maybe because I was watching Halloween town idk! Yeah, you guys anyways tell if you like it, hate it. I don't know give me some sign please. Anyways goodnight!**


	2. 2 I found it?

**Da de da de da it's the number one double M, G~**

**Readers: *cough***

**Oh hey guys! Hah you did not just see that~ hmm I know I know I should update my other chapters and shit well I'm working on it! And also thank you Ace, for liking it, you motivated me to write a little bit more! **

**Anyways thank you guys for reading and enjoy! **

_**I own nothing!**_

"_Dad!" I screamed at the man standing in front of me, with shaggy white hair, and fierce red eyes, it looks like he's about to fight, "Karkat, run! Please, kankri come get your brother!" he shouted the command at my older brother. _

"_Dad!" I screamed at him again, but to no avail. I was crying and I started to run towards him. Only to be grabbed by my older brother, "C'mon Karkat, we need to go!" he said and wrapped his arms around my torso and started to back away from the scene awkwardly. _

"_Dad! Kankri we need to help! H-he's gonna die!" I told my brother, he stopped and looked back. There my dad was standing in front of the decaying city, flames and smoke rising from the city, as the night settled in, his cloak flowing in the direction of the wind. Both of his sickles on his sides, it's obvious he was clutching them tightly._

_We are near the edge of the city, all we had to do was leave, but that creepy man knew where we were heading. _

_I heard what sounded like a honk in the distance, along with a deep rumbling laugh. _

"_WHAT'S WRONG MOTHERFUCKER? Think your boys can't handle a little club TO THERE MOTHERFUCKING SMALL SKULLS?" he told my father, walking pretty fast. "Sorry Grand, but unlike you, I don't beat my kids senseless, for one little mistake." My father told him, the big ass clown growled low and threatening at my dad, it's kind of weird how he wasn't even fazed by this at all. _

_He stopped growling, and let go of his club, it landed with a heavy THUD. He had a crazy grin, and he brought up his hand, snapping his fingers as if it was a silent command, "Why don't I show a dense motherfucker like you, WHAT MY GOOD PARENTING HAS DONE TO MY BOYS. LOOK AT WHAT MY BOYS ARE ACTUALLY MOTHERFUCKING CAPABLE OF. UNLIKE YOUR WEAK PATHETIC EXCUSE OF MOTHERFUCKING KNIGHTS." _

"_Grand, leave our kids out of thi-" my dad tried reasoning with him, but it was too late, I then felt a harsh tug come from Kankri and I looked back at him. _

_His eyes are glowing a light purple, and he raised his sickle at me, my eyes widened and I quickly moved backwards away from him and his weapon, "Kankri! Stop it!" I told him, but it was no use. He was already under the Prince of Rage's mind control._

"_HEY BOY!" The big ass clown called me, "Karkat, get the fuck out of here!" my dad yelled at me, bringing his sickles up to his chest, and moving fast towards the Grand Highblood. _

"_Watch out for my little Bard of Rage…" I got up and eyed Kankri, he was standing still, his eyes still glowing. I reached for me as if he was trying to get a grip on his mind. _

"_Kar...kat!" he tried saying my name while panting, he started to move his left leg, struggling to do so against the older Makara's chucklevoodoos. "Kankri! Come on, don't let that creepy asshole of a mime control you!" I told him, distancing myself in case the older Makara gets angry at my comment and has Kankri lung at me. _

_Kankri stopped trying to move and fell to the floor, he started to cry against the chucklevoodoos. Half sitting, half standing he brought his hands up to his hair and grabbed on tightly, choked sobs making its way out of his mouth. He leaned forward, hands still in his hair and he gritted his teeth. A low growl escaping his throat, he looked up at me purple glowing eyes, quickly vanishing._

_I felt relief wash over me, "Karkat, get away from Ga-" before he even got to finish his sentence the skeleton wearing asshole held his hand over Kankri's mouth, muffling whatever he was going to tell me. _

_Kankri whimpered, and the purplish glow returning to his candy red eyes. The lanky mime then looked at me, his stitched lips brought up into a smirk. He stood up besides Kankri, and grabbed a fistful of my brothers white hair. _

_Kankri only whimpered, I looked towards my dad and saw that he was moving around trying to avoid The Grand Highblood's clubs. Also attempting to behead him, if he could. _

_I heard a honk behind me._

_Fear quickly washed over me, two familiar long arms wrapped around my torso. I stiffened, something got caught in my throat and I felt like I couldn't breathe. A tongue licked the shell of my ear, and I shuddered. My heart felt like it was being crushed, I started panting, and the body behind me started to grind against my backside. _

_I bite back a moan, fuck this guy. _

"_So motherfucking sorry Karbro…" I tilted my head back to look at him, my eyes already stinging with oncoming tears. He let out a soft chuckle, than a small honk. His face paint smeared, he was obviously torn up as much as I am._

"_I'm so sorry Karbro. I'm so motherfucking sorry…I'M SO MOTHERFUCKING SORRY THAT I HAVE TO GIVE YOU TO THE MIRTHFUL MOTHERFUCKING MESSIASHS." My red eyes quickly opened, as a hand wrapped itself around my throat. _

_I heard honking and crazed laughter as I faded out of that world. _

"_Love you brother…" the voice told me. _

I quickly jolted up from my bed, breathing heavily. My heart pounding in my ears from that horrible fucking dream. Recently I have been having over and over the past couple of nights, this is the only dream that actually got past the creepy looking mime guy.

I looked over at my alarm, the bright red numbers blinking _4:00._ Usually my dreams last until my alarm clock wakes me up, and I'm stuck feeling paranoid through the entire day.

This one was a bit different though, it included my father, and I only had dreams about him when I was only a child, this is the first time I actually got too see him being my teenage self.

My aunt Dolorosa knows about my dreams. She has been looking into what could possibly be causing them. She has been making me these weird drinks though, god are they nasty. Whenever I drink it though the dreams intensify tenfold, and I feel like I can't wake up from it.

I sighed, and looked around my room, moving some fallen strands of white hair. Well I have two more hours to go, and I don't feel the least bit tired. I'll just go and pop in one of my favorite romcoms, watching a movie won't hurt me.

_7:00 am_

"_Hey Karbro…what's got ya thinking?" Someone asked me, he had his arms wrapped around me, with his head resting on my shoulder. He gently nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck, a small shudder rippling through my spine accompanied with a small smile. _

_He placed a little kiss on my neck, it felt nice like a scene in all of Karkat's Romcoms. "I know you're awake, brother. Did I get you down?" he started to worry about me. Hah, isn't he the sweetest?_

"_Shut the fuck up." was all I told him, he just chuckled, "So motherfucking cute, my little Karbro." He then moved one arm and placed it under my legs, groping my ass in the process. 'Asshole.' I thought, he picked me up and moved his legs beneath mine, he leaned a little more back. He moved his hips against mine, I smirked. _

_So this was his plan?_

_Already getting the hint, I pull off an innocent stretch and move my small hips against his. He stiffened, I moved them again this time slowly. Moving left and right, I yawned, which actually sounded like a moan. I stopped my ministrations, and settled down on his leaning frame. _

"_Karbro, why you gotta tease me?" he asked, shivering slightly, I laid back on him a little more to get a good look on his face. I just looked up my candy red eyes meeting his wide purple eyes. _

_His eyes are so beautiful, happy and calm I can see that he got a little excited. Judging by what's poking me, I looked away from him, a small blush forming on my pale cheeks, and crossed my arms, "I was only stretching, get you head out of your ass." I told him, he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my forehead. _

_I moved around so I was laying on top of him, I moved forward and kissed him on the lips. God this was uncomfortable, I moved both of my legs up and rested them on his sides. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, licking his lips he opened them a little and let his pointed tongue slither out to meet with mine. _

_I sat up a little more so we could both stay comfortable. He sits up also, placing his hands on my hips gently rubbing them up and down._

_A wave of warmth went through me as our tongues clashed together in a lustful dance of pent up teenage sexual frustrations. I was fighting for dominance, and he wasn't putting up much of a fight. He then moved his hands to my back side, and squeezed my ass._

_Any other time I would have smacked him, but I'll just let it pass this time. I gasped into the kiss, and he quickly moved to get the upper hand. He quickly pushed me forward, so he was laying on top of me. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He moved away from the kiss and started to attack my neck. _

_He bit a spot right between my neck, and god did it feel good. He found a soft spot and I couldn't contain the little moan that left my mouth, he grounded his hips into mine. _

"_Karkat…" he moaned, his tongue trailing up my neck, and nibbling on my ear. I only moaned, and started to grind my hips up into his. He moved his mouth to my ear, panting heavily._

"_Karkat~" he kissed my lips, his voice sounded a bit weird, going higher instead of remaining low. His voice was deep and light, and hearing him say my name, made my heart flutter. _

_I'm such a fucking girl, "Karkattt…" okay what the fuck? Why does he keep repeating my name, he should at least get stop teasing or I'm going to throw his ass off me. _

_He moved his head, and the room being dimly lit, I saw dark indigo stare into my red eyes. He moved his face into the light and I closed my eyes moving forward to kiss him. As I opened them, his eyes changed into red eyes like mine, and his voice reached a higher pitch. _

_Oh god._

"_KARKAT VANTAS! WAKE UP, WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW IS HIGHY TRIGGERING, AND ALSO DISGUSTING! WAKE THE FUCK UP."_

My eyes shot open and I quickly moved away from the screaming voice to the other side of my bed, as I was moving. My hand slipped and consequently I fell on the floor with a very loud THUD.

Luckily my blanket cushioned my head, and I felt something pop from my arm.

_REASONS KARKAT HAS A RIGHT TO BE IN A PISS SOUR MOOD ALL DAY EVERY DAY. _

**HIS BROTHER. **

"God fucking dammit, Kankri!" I yelled at him, he has his arms crossed over his chest, an arrogant aura around him, and a face I _just want to fucking punch._

"Karkat, please. It is already 7:30 and we will be late for school. I am sorry for waking you up like that, but your dream was highly triggering. Dolo heard you down the hall, she thought you were having a nightmare. Of course me being your older brother I come to check it out, and I was surprised that my brother is actually making such highly triggering noises. Now Karkat I know for a boy your age to have these urges, but you should really think about the people near you, living in the same household. Who you see all the time in the day _blah blah blah…"_

**AND HOW HE GOES ON AND ON ABOUT NOTHING. WHO ARE WE REFFERING TO? CHECK BACK AT NUMBER ONE.**

I closed my eyes and got up from where I fell onto the damn floor I looked around me and reached for my pillow. Kankri of course is still fucking talking, the god damn blabber mouth. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at Kankri, he made an "oomph." Noise and grabbed the pillow and threw it down, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Karkat! How dare you do that, throwing pillows can be highly triggering to people! Especially when they are talking to you about your teenage needs-" my insufferable asshole of a brother soon stopped once he heard a knock on the door.

"Kankri? Karkat, dear are you alright? I heard noises coming from your room, Kankri you didn't _trigger _Karkat dear, did you?" Dolo asked a small smile forming on her lips as she saw Kankri look down with his ears turning red.

"O-oh I'm sorry Dolorosa if I have triggered you in any way, and also Karkat-" he turned to look at me but I stopped him. "It's okay Kankri just get out so I can change, and we can go to school." I told him walking over to my drawers and pulling out some clothes.

Kankri only sighed with a nod of his head and headed out with Dolo, she smiled at me and said, "Karkat if you are hungry I have made you breakfast." I looked over at her and nodded giving her a smile, knowing she heard me. She closed my door and made her way down the hall.

She is the only one I have ever really opened up to. Even if she is my aunt, she has always been there for Kankri and me. Besides Kanaya and Porrim of course, she is really sweet and she protects me and Kankri. The least I can do is treat her (and Kanaya, maybe Porrim) better than the others.

{|{|{|{||}|}|}

"Karkat, your hair…" Dolorosa raised her hand to fix my hair, as I was sitting down eating cereal. She ran her fingers through it, trying to fluff it up or make it even at some places. Kankri is in front of me, talking about his bullshit club with Porrim.

Kankri is albino like me, luckily some bullies stay away from Kankri. Because they know Kankri is just an earful of bullshit and privileges, along with triggers and shit.

_And also Porrim standing behind him, with the meanest scowl on her face if they ever mess with her 'Kranky Kankri'._

I end up fighting the bullies, Dolorosa doesn't get mad though. She knows I only want them to stop, and I know they are trying to get a reaction out of me.

So what better way than kicking some fucking bully ass? I looked over at the microwave clock, just as Dolorosa was about finishing my hair. We have to be at school by 8:30. It is now 8:00.

We all got up instantaneously, Kankri wearing black skinny jeans, with also a very comfy, turtle neck. The turtle neck is a really bright red, Kankri loves the damn thing, and wears it for Porrim to make her happy. Even if he himself doesn't even realize it, self-absorbed asshole.

Porrim is an inch or two taller than Kankri, she has long flowing black hair that reaches her back and she has henna tattoo's on her arms and also some on her chest (no I wasn't staring, I heard Dolo yelling at her from down the hall). She also has two piercings on her right eye brow at the end, and one piercing at the left eyebrow also at the end. She also has a labret piercing, all of the piercings are golden rings.

Dolorosa was shocked when she saw what Porrim did to her face, but Dolor being the awesome mom was alright with it, even if she can't really look at Porrim as if she was a child again.

Porrim is wearing a long sleeved black dress, it looks designer which it's not (She made it), the top half of the dress has four golden buttons on each side going down, towards the fashionable golden belt. The skirt has ruffles, and to top it all off she has dark green leggings to match her lovely outfit.

Only a true Maryam knows fashion like the back of their own pedicured hand. Now we just need Kanaya, Porrim's little sister, Kanaya Maryam.

Kanaya has short black hair, bangs that go across her forehead with the front end sticking up in a stylized manner, and black hair neatly settled in the back. Kanaya must be having trouble deciding on what to wear, seeing as how she might be taking a little longer the necessarily.

We all heard shuffling down the long elegant stairs, this fucking house is too big for only five people. We always have visitors, well only 2 visitors. Our two nannies, incase if Dolorosa had to go and do something important. I assume they're never busy seeing as how they only take five minutes flat to get here. We call them Crabdad and Mother Maryam, Crabdad is an asshole, Mother Maryam is the nicest and sweetest lady to ever exist.

I walked towards into the living room and saw Kanaya fixing her hair, she looks worried about something. After getting tired of a piece of hair she huffed and let it slide, knowing she can't tame it like she always does. We all headed up the stairs to claim our backpacks, and quickly shuffled down noticing Dolorosa holding the door open and fixing us for the day.

"I have made you all your lunch, Kankri be careful not to trigger people here you go Kankri, Porrim look after Kankri, Karkat try to not fight anymore dear, and Kanaya you look fine and look out for Karkat. Be careful kids, have a good day at school!" Dolorosa told all of us as we were walking out of the house.

Kanaya was wearing a knee length red skirt, silver studs making its way down to Kan's knees. Her shirt is a form fitting blouse, with lace around shoulders. She is wearing black lipstick with dark green makeup, a small black wing forming at the end of her eyes.

"Karkat, may I ask you for some advice?" Kanaya said shyly, I noticed Kankri and Porrim are walking ahead of us out of earshot. This must be serious if she doesn't want them to hear, I wonder who she's trying to impress. I hummed and nodded, looking over at her.

"You see there is this…person I am harboring feelings for it could be unrequited, but…that is what I am unsure of." Kanaya told me, looking at me then looking at a different direction.

"Is the person usually flirting with you?" I asked her, she nodded. Kanaya then came to an abrupt stop, and started to fiddle around with a stray piece of hair. We don't live to far from the school only a few blocks away.

People always say we live in a creepy mansion, they call it a 'ghost' mansion because it _supposedly _popped up from out of nowhere. Sometimes we believe them, but Dolo tells us that she had pictures she just '_lost them'._ I don't know and I really don't give a fuck we have a nice as fuck house, screw them.

I looked up and noticed we were only a block away from school, then I noticed _who_ Kanaya was getting flustered for. She was the only one walking towards the school, with a big book in her small arms too. She has short blonde hair, with a black headband on, in the center of the headband was a skull. She is wearing a violet long sleeve shirt and on top of that is a black shirt with what looks like a squid on it. She is wearing black flats and a black skirt that reaches her knees. She has a messenger beg slung over her shoulders, with a small black kitty key ring hanging from it.

So this is what Kanaya is into? Huh, who am I to say? I'm having weird ass dreams about a guy I don't even know! All I know is that he is tall and has curly hair, and his face has…face paint I think...on it.

We are nearing the gates to the shitty school, Kanaya's crush has stopped and is now talking to one of our teachers there. The man is tall he has black hair mixed in with white, along with a goat beard. The goat beard has black at the top and once it gets near the bottom hairs it turns white.

He looked up from talking with Kanaya's crush and said hello to Porrim, his eyes squinting at Kankri and also biding him a good morning. I always felt like he would watch me, like he was some kind of thing to come and kill me off. When I first started high school I know for a fucking fact this man would eye the living hell out of me. Along with Kankri, but Kankri paid no attention to it.

Rose Lalonde, is the person Kanaya is crushing on. I have never talked to her directly, only a hello here and there. Mr. Makara is the teacher she is talking to, he looks like a fucking goat, and he even has a head of a fucking goat hanging on the wall at the top of the classroom door.

I think he might be satanic.

"Good Morning Kanaya, and Karkat…" he told us as we walked by him, Kanaya nodded and looked towards Rose. Rose nodded and waved at Kanaya, Mr. Makara was tall, and every time I was by him, it's like he tried having power over me. I'm sure he did, but this guy seems like a total prick. His eyes are a dark purple color they almost glow in the dark, if that's possible.

"I assume you did the homework Ms. Maryam? Mr. Vantas I suspect you…'attempted' it as well. I don't take cheaters work." Like I said _fucking asshole._

"Oh, Mr. Maka-ahhh-ra, why don't you leave little Karkat to me?" a voice behind me said, sounding out the name like an actual goat would. I hid my chuckle with a cough, Mr. Makara was eyeing me a small frown played on his lips at the man that I have come to known as if he was my own father.

I called him, crabdad. Others called him Mr. Vantas, no he isn't my dad I'm not sure what relation he has with me, but I am completely sure he isn't my father. I turned around and a man with brown hair was walking towards us. We share the same eye color though, that's about it.

He is wearing a white button up shirt with black pants, and a red tie. Mr. Makara is wearing a black button up shirt with a purple vest on top. He also has black pants on, their shoes are the same, just regular fancy black shoes by some brand name company I don't give a shit about.

Serious dark purple eyes met with playful candy red ones. A frown versus a smile, fuck I hate to think that sometimes these two have _sexual tension_ going on. Crabdad has been there for me, a whole lot actually he was always there for Kankri and he would help Rosa whenever he got the chance too. He would help Kankri with whatever the asshole decided to write and lecture about. And with me…well he would help with the whole confidence building and shit.

"I honestly think that you helping the boy, isn't really…well helping at all. _HE_ is still failing my class after all." Mr. Makara told Crabdad crossing his arms over his chest, Crabdad only shrugged at him, "Well I haven't been able to help him, I am really busy and _I am a teacher also._ My apologies Mr. Makara, tell me Karkat would you like to join me and another tonight to help work on your studies?" Crabdad asked me, I noticed Mr. Makara tense at the mention of _'another'._ Maybe they did have something?

"What?" I asked him, if this old fucker is dating then he shouldn't really bring me into this.

This should get ugly.

"Tell me Vantas, do you plan to scar the young boy by having him witness your silly flings?" Mr. Makara voiced, he seemed mad.

"No I do not, but the person that I am having a silly '_fling'_ with is actually really good with the work you assign Karkat." Crabdad told him, crossing his arms and a little smile on his lips. Mr. Makara glared at him, and hummed in response, he then moved his left arm and eyed the watch on his wrist.

"I'll see you all in class, I have some work needed to be done." He told us and walked off into the school. Rose and Kanaya looked at Crabdad and told him good morning, already witnessing the sass that is Crabdad, they headed off to their class. Kanaya apologizing for leaving me, I only shook my head at her and told her to be calm with talking to Lalonde. She nodded with a faint blush and quickly left with Rose.

"You okay Karkat?" Crabdad asked me, I nodded holding the seams of my backpack, "He better not fail me because of you fucking someone else." I told him, Crabdad chuckled at my comment. We were walking up the stairs and headed inside the school. The hallways were empty for the time being once the school bell rings a shit ton of students just magically appear.

"Come on Karkat, put a smile on your face." he told me and pinched my cheeks _hard._ I quickly pulled off his horrible fingers from my face, and started speed walking away from him.

"Have a good day Karkat!" he told me and took a left into the Main Office. I raised my hand acknowledging it and turned left into the hallway where my locker resides. Going to it quickly, and dealing with the nuisance of the locker combination, I opened it successfully and got my book for English. Luckily Mr. Makara teaches History his class isn't till the end of the day, so I can avoid his class as much as possible.

I walked into class and took my seat, which is located in the middle near the windows. I looked outside and noticed it was a bit cloudy today, usually Rosa tells us if it's going to rain or not, guess it won't but the clouds were really dark.

**{{With the Dolorosa POV)}**}

I quickly looked around the house, I couldn't find it. The key where is the key! I hummed in worry the clouds are getting darker, that means the witch is on her way of finding us.

Anyone else and they would think this was a regular storm, no the Batter witch could find this world and possibly kill us. I took in a deep breath of air, she can't find us. We kept this world secret for a long time, and he…I know for a fact he had thrown his key down the escape tunnel.

He would be so proud of his boys, my young knight, my dear boy, I promised to protect you. No matter what you say I still think I have failed, but not with these two.

Whether they go to that horrible world or not, they will soon realize why they have Guardians to protect them.

I won't fail you My dear Knight.

I won't fail Kankri.

And I will make sure on my last dying wish I won't fail Karkat.

The suffering mother they would call me. No I am not that anymore, my son is still alive, I know he is. Karkats' dreams they show me him, Kankri also, but his dreams are always clouded by the oldest Makara.

I sighed and looked around my room, I need a touch up. Maybe Porrim or Kanaya would be able to help me.

I felt around the place where the key would be.

I need to find it. For this worlds safety and also for ours.

**{{Karkat POV}}**

I looked around the lunch room and found Kanaya, I quickly sat down by her. She looked at me and smiled, "Rose seems to like my advancements." She told me, a full scale blush covering her face.

"Told you." I said taking out my lunch bag and noticing something heavy in it.

Weird.

I took out my lunch, A sandwich, an apple and a bag of chips. I tilted the bad over and to my surprise a key came out.

This key has a Skull with its mouth open as if it was screaming. A golden necklace in the center hole to hold the key. The key shape looks regular, like a normal key, it was rusty but it held on I suppose.

Dolorosa must have made this in a hurry if her most valuable treasure got stuck in here.

I started to eat my lunch and inspect the key, shrugging I put the key inside my back pack and kept it close to me.

Today got surprisingly interesting.

**Oh my god my head is hurting and I am hearing some weird noises coming from my backyard. Argh guys should this even be considered M? Idk since I know the amount of cussing and possible wet dreams in this story. Ugh dammit Idk. Whelp back to me being terrorized. NOTE: I will probably do this to someone in the story lol **

**If I don't update then I'm dead, or worse…**

**MY LAPTOP BROKE, which will hopefully not happen anytime soon.**

**Well guys time for some sleep, and to sleep with some light because holy shit I'm hearing weird gurgling noises come from the back yard.**

**Help ;_;**

**Alright questions? Concerns? Helpful tips? Just tell me and I will listen and do my best at explaining it! Later my lovely people~ *hears more noises* **


End file.
